resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Advanced Hybrid
Advanced Hybrids are a superior strain of the Chimeran Hybrid. Overview Advanced Hybrids are much more durable than traditional Hybrids. They stand around seven feet in height and serve as elite commandos, sometimes leading even Steelheads into combat. Advanced Hybrids are also equipped with very heavy armor and eye masks, as well as the Bullseye Mark II. Every aspect of their general physiology has been tuned to grant them extreme levels of performance over standard Hybrids. They must be outfitted with specialized cooling units to ensure their core body temperature doesn't climb uncontrollably during the heat of combat. These creatures are known to be incredibly strong in groups. ''Resistance: Fall of Man Advanced Hybrids are only encountered in the level Tower. These Hybrids wear six specialized cooling tanks that are narrow and streamlined. Strategy *Advanced Hybrids are smart, and will utilize cover effectively, making them very difficult to kill. When they take cover, throwing an Air Fuel Grenade where they're hiding will usually flush them out. *The LAARK is useful for eliminating groups of Advanced Hybrids *The Hailstorm's auto fire is very effective against them too. *The player must be very careful when facing these Chimera in Superhuman difficulty, as their Bullseye Mk. IIs can kill him/her with just 4 or 5 shots. Resistance 2 Advanced Hybrids appear to be a more heavy-set Hybrid, are shown to be even more agile than the standard Hybrid, and sport heavy armor and a Bullseye Mk. II. They seem to have taken on a greater role in the Chimeran forces by the time of the invasion of America. Instead of just guarding the Chimeran Towers, they can be seen in small numbers leading other Hybrids, usually working alongside Steelheads. Though they guard the Chimeran Flagship, they were not seen on the battleship over Orick, California. This may indicate that they are deployed as elite guards to regions that the Chimera have a special interest in: Twin Falls being the chosen entry point into the Liberty Defense Perimeter, Chicago having a tower in the area, Holar also having a tower in the area and as well as being the chosen area for the construction of the "Prometheus Weapon", and Daedalus' Flagship for obvious reasons. Strategy *Advanced Hybrids appear in Twin Falls, Idaho; Chicago, Illinois; Holar, Iceland; and Chicxulub Crater. They are also known to be very aggressive hand-to-hand combatants, most notably in the Superhuman co-op campaign, being able to kill a person with a single punch. *On Superhuman mode, all regular hybrids are replaced by advanced hybrids (because superhuman mode is basically hard mode). It is best to find cover immediately when seen. *When using the Fareye, it's best to shoot them in the head. A single non-head shot won't kill them like in the case of normal Hybrids. Resistance: Retribution Advanced Hybrids replace all normal Hybrids starting with in Lost and Broken (although they appear first on the first mech ride after Grayson destroys the second "power station"). They all wield Bullseye Mk. IIs, and are much bolder compared to normal Hybrids. If the player is pinned in cover for too long, there is a considerable chance one of them will run right beside and melee the player. Strategy *Fareye FR-1 is a highly effective weapon to score easy headshots against Advanced Hybrids. Resistance: Burning Skies The Advanced Hybrid, unlike other games, are commonly armed with Hunters. As usual, they are tougher than regular Hybrids and far less common. In ''Burning Skies, their heat stacks are just as vulnerable to explosion as those of regular Hybrids, and are much larger than in other games. Strategy *Using the M5A2 Folsom Carbine's secondary fire can kill few Advanced Hybrids at once. Intel Gallery ''Resistance: Fall of man'' Capture3.PNG ''Resistance 2'' Chimera-kneeling-resistance-2-psd-465002.png 962 max.jpg|Advanced Hybrid 3D model. Poster-19-02-09 11-46-03.png advanced hybrid.jpg R2 Advanced Hybrid.jpg R2screen1.jpg Advanced Hybrid R2.jpg ''Resistance: Retribution'' File:Resistance_retribution_conceptart_Em0uy.jpg|An Advanced Hybrid in Resistance: Retribution. ''Resistance: Burning Skies'' Advanced Hybrid1.jpg Advanced Hybrid2.jpg Advanced Hybrid3.png Trivia *In Resistance: Fall of Man, Advanced Hybrids appear physically different to the ones that appear in Resistance 2, as they are simply Hybrids wearing body armor. *When playing on Superhuman difficulty in Resistance 2, all Hybrids are replaced with Advanced Hybrids in order to make the game more difficult. Furthermore, their Bullseye Mark II rifles can kill a player with one hit on Superhuman Cooperative mode, making them one of the most dangerous enemies. *There is a point on Resistance 2]] on the level Holar Tower where an Advanced Hybrid can be seen wielding a regular Bullseye instead of a Bullseye Mark II. It can be found on south courtyard after defeating the Attack Drone. *''Resistance 3'' is so far the only Resistance game not to include Advanced Hybirds for unknown reasons. *Unlike the previous games which Advanced Hybrids are only seen using Bullseye Mark II's, in Resistance: Burning Skies the Hunter is their main weapon. Category:Chimera Category:Resistance: Fall of Man Enemies Category:Resistance 2 Enemies Category:Resistance: Retribution Enemies Category:Resistance: Burning Skies Enemies